The Power of Sumdac
by tylermech66
Summary: What if Sari learned what she was before the Autobots even made themselves known? What if she was a bit power-hungry? What if she wanted more? Well this story answers those questions and follows the story of a young and powerful techno-organic as she makes her own destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**I've just thought of this story while fruitlessly trying to sleep and I love the idea of it. I don't own Transformers animated or anything else mentioned. Also Sari is quite a bit OOC but that is kind of necessary for what I have planned. Also this chapter seems a bit rushed but I tried. Now, read on...**

* * *

_Detroit, Sumdac tower one year before Autobot arrival_

Sari Sumdac was bored, completely bored, I mean so utterly bored she could die from boredom was she bored. Sari was sprawled on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to think of something to do but she couldn't.

"Ugh, what is there to do? Wait a minute!" She jerked up,"Dad's lab, he's gone so he can't catch me, great idea Sari!" She then got out her keycard and went to Isaac Sumdac's room to find his spare keycard that she knew he left as a backup, she then ran to the door to his lab.

"I wonder what he's got in here!" she inserted the card and the door open, when she walked in she looked around in wonder.

"Wow... what is that thing?" she walked to what looked like a lopsided giant head, there was a whole lot of cables and wiring connected to it, she then noticed something out of place in a corner, a sleek metallic pod that was sealed shut. Sari approached the pood and when she got about a meter from it a blue scanning laser scaned her, then a robotic, monotone voice came from it.

"_F__ormer protoform 49809 approved for access, opening latch_." the pod's door opened and Sari looked into it, she sa many gadjets and touched the inside, she didn't notice a yellow flash of light come from her eyes but she did notice her hand split up and turn ino a very advanced looking spindly robotic fingers.

"Aaaahhhh! Im falling apart!" she closed her eyes anad after a few seconds reopened them, she looked and her hand was still like that.

"This is kind of freaky." she experimented with it, she could control it perfectly as if it was instinct, she also instinctively knew that this transformation was meant for using computers, she was freaking out about suddenly knowing all of this and sat down to think.

'_O__k, so I've got freaky robot hands, I don't feel any pain and they don't feel unnatural, am I even human?"_ She looked at her hands and just moved her digits around, then tried to think of them as her normal hands and they transformed back.

"Woah, cool." She then thought of her dad, did he build her? She quickly shook her head, his Programing skills while great weren't good enough to make a humanlike mind, even she knew this. Sari experimented with the rest of her body, trying to think of changing, anykind to make something else happen, she succeeded with changing her hands again.

"Well, I guess I've got to practice a bit more." She then realized that she had been here awhile and looked at the clock above the door, an hour had passed and her dad would be back in another one, so she then got back to exploring the lab, she had got a reaction from her hands when she had got close to the large head, a panel open and buttons appeared. She expiramented with them and when the head's eyes flashed she almost jumped into the ceiling.

"Aaahhh! Why does everything in here want me to die of a heart attack at ten?!" A shockwave hit her then the head's eyes flickered back out and the wuring sounds coming from it dissipated, Sari then backed out of the lab and ran back to her room.

* * *

_one week later_

Sari had been trying many different things with her knewly discovered knowledge, she had managed to find out that her chest could open, revealing a much more mechanical looking inside with blue lines that looked like they had glowing liquid flowing through them. She had opened the small latch that revealed an orb of electricity that was spinning slowly, she didn't mess with it much as she had a feeling that was what kept her alive. Sari had also noticed after a while that the metal inside her wasn't steel, she could feel when she touched it and it was very strange looking.

She still was putting off interrogating her dad about what the heck she was, he had started to notice her avoiding him though and was starting to get concerned about her.

Sari had also started listening to her tuter-bots more intently, she was already smarter than some people twice her age but she thought that if she knew more she could figure out more about her body. She had also been searching the web about many different mechanical and robotic stuff, she considered asking her dad about these things but she decided she would do that after she confronted him about her situation.

* * *

_one month later_

Sari had pretty much figured out what she was, not how her body worked but she knew that she was some kind of organic machine, the material she had originally thought was metal was actually an organic metal, it grew mwith her and was very strong. the blue stuff was basically energy infused blood that was created from what she called her life-core, the electrical orb thing, the blue blood brought oxygen and nutrients to the rest of her body. the softer parts of her that would be muscle, sinew, fat, and tissue she couldn't examine without cutting her skin open but she theorized that it was some kind of liquid metal, speaking of skin her's was also not completely organic, she couldn't figure out what it was though.

She had discovered that she could make her eyes glow yellow just by thinking about it, she like to keep them like that when not around anyone but had almost got caught a few times. when activated her sight was much better and she could see heat when she thought about it.

Sari figured out that she was much more durable than normal humans, she guessed that she could drop for fifteen feet and not be fazed much, she never went that far though, she could jump really high and she was really strong, she was strong enough to tear apart a tutor-bot that had malfunctioned and attacked her. She had never noticed any of these attributes before as she had never really tried or needed to do anything that would need them. She was powerful and she was starting to like it very much.

* * *

_some time later_

Sari was sprawled on her bed again thinking.

"I think it is time to talk to dad about this." She jumped out of her bed and walked to Isaac's lab, throwing away subtlety she transformed her hands and stuck the small flat bits inside the card slot and pressing the right buttons, hacking the security until the light lit green and the door opened, she walked in and saw her dad working on a tutor-bot head, she waited for him to notice her until she gave up.

"Dad?" Isaac flinched massively and fell out of his chair.,

"Sari? What are you doing in my lab, your not supposed to be in here!" Sari raised her right hand and transformed it, wiggling her fingers around as she rose an eyebrow.

"Mind explaining dad? I would love to know why I am apparently an organic machine thing that just so happens to have a famous robotic inventor as a father." Isaac was shocked at what she did, he tried to think of what to say, Sari had taken him quite off guard and his brain was drawing a blank, Sari snapped her normal fingers to snap him out of it, "Dad, maybe you can start with how I came to be?" Isaac shook his head.

"Sari I-I-I, I honestly don't entirely know. One day when I came into my lab I found a silver pod, it opened when I approached and there was a humanoid form that looked to be made of liquid metal, I touched it and got a big shock and passed out, when I woke up there was you as a baby, curled up in the pod." Sari was about to call bullshit when she remembered the pod she had found, she went to where it was before and pointed at it.

"You mean this pod? When I snuck in before it made my hand go like you saw before, that's how I found out that I was... this." Sari was thinking hard, if what her dad said was true, than where did the pod come from? Isaac looked relieved that she didn't flat out deny what he said.

"You snuck in my lab? No matter, what I mean to say is that I do think I am your father, after I had woken up some of my hair lost it's color, I think that shows that the device took some of my DNA to somehow make you, that is all I know. Plus you have indian features, so that is a clue that you are still my daughter." Isaac looked very nervous as this is something that no father has ever imagined. Sari walked over to the pod and brought up her transformed hand, a panel on the inside opening and she began figuring it out, a voice came out of the pod again like the first time.

"This pod was created to contain what is called a protoform, it is the basis of all cybertronian lifeforms and makes a random personality and mind for the newly made bot." This created a lot more questions for Sari but she knew what she was now, not human but if that is a good or bad thing she didn't know yet, so far it seemed to only benefit her.

* * *

**Ok then! I hope you guys like my idea and review, if you don't like it... well I'm going to continue writing anyway! Sari is going to be _very_ different from cannon Sari, this one will be quite a bit power-hungry when she gets the key. Please help me improve by reviewing this story, Tylermech66 out.**


	2. Power start

**I wanna write some more! so here yah go, more writing! Plus I dont own anything 'cept for this laptop, it is my precious, _my precious_...**

* * *

"Uh, what is that thing dad?" Sari had been having a good time stretching her limits over the year, she was almost a head taller than other kids her age as a machine will always try to improve itself, but an organic actually has the resources and means to do that, so she was basically _better_ than any other organic in terms of physical ability and genes right now. Anyway back on topic, Sari was staring at a gigantic cockroach beside her dad with curiousity, not panicking but curious. Isaac was very nervous.

"It is a failed experiment with nanobots, it is proving hard to contain." Sari snorted.

"That's the understatement of the year." Her expression then got a bit depressed and you could almost see a cloud form above her head. "Even with how awesome I am I can't take that thing on. Why cruel world, why can't I have some action!" She sat down and held her knees to her chest while Isaac sweatdropped.

"Ok Sari, um-" An explosion interrupted whatever he was going to say and he saw meaty chunks flying everywhere, then he saw the chunks eventually reform and get even bigger.

"Captain Fanzone are you crazy?! That could have potentially multiplied that creature!" Fanzone lifted his hands to Isaac.

"Ehah, sorry my mistake." He then brought out his walky-talky, "All units evacuate civilians and try to keep the creature contained, if we can't destroy it we will have to make sure it doesn't escape." Sari suddenly jumped up and ran over to her dad.

"Dad! Do you still have that unstable acid that you were working on?" Isaac seemed confused as to why she was asking this.

"Yes, it is in my lab, but why would you..." His eyes widened as he looked back to the creature. Sari did a thumbs up.

"If we cant blow it up, melt it."

* * *

A couple of scientists were sent to get as much of the acid as they could while they kept the monster contained.

"Why can't they get here faster!" Sari was tapping her foot impatiently, she then saw something out of the corner of her sharp eyes, it was four vehicles coming from lake Michigan, without drivers! "Uh, I thought that you didn't make automatic vehicles Dad?" He looked to the transports and seemed surprised too.

"I don't." Then the cars drove at the giant, getting bumped around a few time until finally something awesome happened, they started to shift around and eventually formed into giant robots with seemingly liquid metal making up parts of them and their faces.

"Cool, Dad I want one of those, pretty please?!" She noticed he still seemed a bit shell-shocked so she walked towards two of them who had been knock a while away from the creature.

"Hey, what are you?" The both of them spun around in shock, the bigger green one with the thick jaw fell over while the yellow one looked at her funny.

"Uh, cybertronians I guess, but what are you?" Sari had to think about that while also thinking about what he had told her, Cybertronians! Like what the pod had said.

"Im a human female, or at least close to it." This seemed to confuse the giant more until a large tentical snuck up on him. "Look out!"

"Ahh!" The robot picked her up and ran away, looking over his shoulder and hid behing a pillar.

"So uh, what's your name?"

"Bumblebee." He said while looking around the pillar.

"I'm Sari."

"Oh don't be sorry, I like my name."

"No I mean my name is Sari."

"Oh, ok then, so any idea how to kill this thing?"

"Well we got some scientists bringing acid to melt it, nothing else seems to work."

"PROWL!" Both of them whipped their heads over to the voice and saw the one that was slightly bigger than bee being sucked into the creature.

"Ew, that must feel gross, uh, do you guys have a solution to this, that acid is strong stuff." Bumblebee brought a hand up to where his ear would be, nodding and letting her down on the floor to go to the leader one and then after some time came back while picking up speed on the ramps, eventually flying off and into the mouth of the monster. It went boom, the robots ran to the still form of Prowl.

"Prowl, are you ok." The leader one was trying to help Prowl and an ambulance came and transformed into an old looking bot.

"Load him up, we'll have to give him some repairs." Sari saw them getting ready to go back into the depths and ran to bumblebee.

"Hey bumblebee, take me with you. I've got something cool to show you."

"No."

"Come on, you can trust this face, can't you?"

"Ugh, something tells me im going to regret this."

* * *

_in the cargo hold_

Sari looked in awe at the orange box thing, it was calling out to her, she walked to it and the box unveiled a very large glowing blue faceted orb, Sari's eyes light up into their yellow forms and Sari felt information being... downloaded into her brain and she felt information being copied and taken too.

"Uh, so your an all powerful artifact that can bring life to just about anything and/or upgrade anything and I am being chosen by you to have your power? How can I say no to that?!" She saw a beam of energy go into her keycard and transform it into a very mechanical looking key, Sari felt more information being downloaded and saw that as long as the Allspark existed then this key would hold infinite energy.

"Cool, so what, I can upgrade myself?" More info, apparently she could only do this after increasingly long periods of time and if she used it now she would have to wait for four months until she could again. Sari smiled at the orb and raised the key to her chest to do just that when she heard commotion upstairs.

"_sigh _I guess I can wait for a few hours, I can finally be more powerful, he he he-whoa!" Her slightly evil laughter had been interrupted by a hand picking her up and a metal face looking at her.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" Sari pointed at Bumblebee.

"He did it."

* * *

The ninja bot was in tough shape, Sari knew that this was probably a better chance to test out the key than on herself, so she nimbly climbed up the table and leaned over him, inserting the key into his chest, a bright blue light flashed and he was completely repaired. Prowl sat up and looked at her.

"That is, quite the cure."

While all of the Autobots were milling around in shock Sari saw on the vid-screen that there was a search being performed.

"Oops, it seems like I forgot to tell Dad that I was going to be gone for a while, oh well, now I can introduce you guys to the whole human race, isn't that _wonderful_?"

* * *

Sari was riding in Bulkhead as she felt safer in the layers of armor protecting her from the water pressure than in the tiny compact form of Bumblebee. When they got to the surface they were sighted very easily.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Bumblebee leaned towards Sari.

"Why do they want to see our hands?"

"It's a sign of peace and make sure you put them above your head alright." Sari walked over to her dad and explained everything to him, she then looked to all of the people in front of her;

"Ladies and gentlymen, I give you, the Autobots!"

* * *

While her dad was doing a speech for the autobot's victory Sari was ready for her upgrade, she inserted the key and a bright blue light came from her, she felt her limbs get longer and her pigtails got longer to her waist, her insides morphed around and her eye went permanent glowing yellow.

"Whoa cool! Uh, I think that dad might freak out a bit though..." Sari stretched her limbs and went to go figure out her new abilities, but not before taking out the key so that she didn't overload.

* * *

**I'm happy I've gotten past the necessary stuff, now I can diverge from cannon even more, isn't that great? Sari is even more powerful now, her story will unfold soon. Review and favorite if you like, I'm going to go into stasis for a few megacycles.**


	3. Decepticon

**More chapters, yay! I don't own the transformers franchise, waaaah! P.S. How do you peoples like my custom story cover? First time using a digital paint program, the symbol should give you guys a hint for the future...P.P.S. sorry about the last chapter, I meant lake Erie not Michigan :P.**

* * *

Sari was racing to the meeting with her newly empowered legs, she could now run faster than most athletes and not break a sweat. She got to the plant that she had told the others to go to meet her at, she saw them standing around and let out a shout.

"Hey guys!" They all looked at her in shock, Bulkhead walked up to her and squinted a bit.

"Sari, is that you?" Sari nodded quickly, she was still recognizable after all, Sari then spun on the spot.

"Yep, I upgraded myself, cool huh?"

"I didn't know that humans could be upgraded." Optimus questioned her, she smiled.

"Normally they don't, but im not really a human. Im a sort of organic machine, you know a machine that is just like an organic but better?" She saw them shake their heads.

"Sari that's impossible, a techno-organic?" He shook his head in denial while Sari's golden eyes glowed a little bit stronger

"Well, how do you explain this!" She then extended her arm, transforming it into a long blue energy blade.

"Uh, well..." He scratched his head, stumbling for an explanation. Ratchet then tried to scold her.

"You've got to remember that upgrades aren't everything, it is actually considered somewhat repulsive on Cybertron to excessively upgrade." Sari raised her eyebrow and shrugged, turning to the abandoned building they were in front of.

"Anyway, the reason I wanted you guys here is this, a homebase for you that isn't at the bottom of lake Erie." She gestured for them to follow her in and gave them a tour.

"So, what do you think?" Bumblebee lifted up a bit of fallen ceiling and shook his head.

"I think this is what humans would call a _real_ fixer upper." Bulkhead dropped down and let out a pleased sigh.

"Anywhere I can power down for a few megacycles is good enough for me." Sirens were heard soon after he said that, Bulkhead groaned as he got back up, waving off Optimus' order.

"Yah yah I know, transform and roll out _sigh_" Bulkhead transformed and opened his door for Sari.

"No thanks, I think I can keep up with you guys now." As she said this her feet transformed, forming one wheeled rocket skates that she used to turn circles around the Autobots, she grinned and raced ahead to the sirens.

"Come on, can't let some tiny humanoid beat you guys over there can you?" Bumblebee was the first to take her up on that as he sped forwards catching up to her.

"Nooobody is faster than me!" Sari grinned and she upped the power in her skates, adding more thrust that she used to speed ahead even faster, eventually reaching the source of the sirens.

Firemen were trying to takeout a fire and the Autobots helped them do that, Sari speeding through the building rescuing anyone left inside. This was only one of the things that they did to help the city over the week as they were praised as heroes over all of Detroit.

* * *

In a wrecked giant starship floating through space the Decepticon Starscream was observing stray transmissions from the Sol sector, he seemed very smug as he stood up.

"Enjoy it while you can _heroes_, your about to take a fall!"

* * *

Sari was standing, bored, behind her dad while he made a speech about the new monorail train he had built for the city. She was eavesdropping on Ratchet and Optimus' conversation to relieve her boredom, it irked her that saving so many lives wasn't enough for him but she kept it to herself. Sari turned her attention to the acrobatics of the crimson angels over head, then when she looked at the purple one she felt something odd, as if she could sense something from it.

The purple jet broke from formation and sped at the crowd, causing panic as they tried to get away. It then transformed into a robot that raised his blasters at them.

"Hello Autobots! Mind if I crash the party?" The Autobots seemed shocked about him. Optimus looked incredulous.

"A Decepticon? Here?" Sari looked at him, curious.

"What's a Decepticon?" Starscream looked down upon her only noticing her because she had an energy signature unlike the other humans.

"The Decepticons are the greatest of the cybertronian race! We have waged millenniums of war against the Autobots for possession of Cybertron and I am the glorious leader of them!" Sari tilted her head cutely.

"So can all Decepticons fly? That's so cool!" Starscream very smug after that until Optimus rose up.

"Don't listen to him Sari! The Decepticons are the lowest of the low, they are war-mongers who will stop at nothing until all life is gone!" Starscream's "eyebrow" twitched in annoyance as he raised his blasters.

"You know nothing Autobot filth!" He then blasted Optimus away and caused the rest of them to attack him. Sari just sat on a curb and watched the battle as she thought about the information she had gained.

"So there is a whole 'nother faction of giant robots who are mostly hostile, this could change things." She watched the battle with trepidation, there was no way that she could fight one of these even with her new power, the size difference was just too much. Sari then listened as Starscream gloated about killing some guy called Megatron and decided to attack anyway, sneaking up behind him and scampering up his back. Starscream tried to swat her off but to no avail.

"Get off me you puny creature, I will destroy you!" Sari changed her hands into long blue energy blades and cut into starscreams back and neck as much as she could until he shook her off.

"Frag all, that hurt you stupid little nanobot!"He started blasting at her while she dodged, dancing around the bolts of energy while launching her own weaker ones from her own servos, not even managing to scratch his paint. Sari got a little desperate so she looked to the Autobots.

"A little help here guys?!" Prowl tried to sneak from behind but got backhanded away.

"You Autobots seem to have gotten weaker over the orbital cycles, this is almost too easy. Now tell me where the Allspark is and I might let you stay online!" Optimus tried to keep his face neutral.

"The Allspark? I have no idea what your talking about."

"Your lying is a bit subpar Autobot, how about if you don't tell me I will destroy these puny creatures for no good reason!" He then aimed at the mayor, Fanzone and Isaac and gave some warning shots. He then grabbed the train they hid inside and slowly rose up to the top of Sumdac tower.

"I'll give you one megacycle to bring me the Allspark, if you don't this vessel and all it's contents, will perish."

Optimus was mulling it over and actually seemed to be considering leaving the hostages to Starscream, Sari wasn't having any of that and glared at him until he decided to make a plan.

"Ok Sari, we'll think of something else, but we can NOT give him the Allspark." Sari thought about it and a devious plan came to mind.

"I think I've got one.

* * *

Starscream was interrupted from his vulture-like flight by Optimus telling him they had what he wanted, Starscream told them to leave the Allspark unguarded but Optimus threatened to destroy the Allspark if he did not release the hostages.

"Don't try to deceive a Decepticon Autobot. We are the masters of deception." Sari poked her head out from behind the sign on the approaching blimp, Prowl getting ready to get both of them up to the hostages.

"You think im bluffing? Bulkhead, Ratchet move aside." He raised his axe ready to hit the Allspark.

"WAIT!" Optimus stopped his swing, "Lets not be hasty shall we?" Prowl ascended grabbed all the hostages and descended back down, Sari happy to have saved her dad. They landed on the blimp and Starscream noticed them.

"Someone tampering with MY hostages? Not on my watch!" He tried to fly at them but Ratchet was pulling him back with his magnetism. Then the fight ensued while Sari tried to get the blimp down to the ground by overriding it's automatic systems. The auobots were meanwhile trying to keep the Allspark away from starscream.

The Allspark then in the chaos landed in front of the recently landed blimp, Sari ran out and opened the casing. She instinctively knew how to use it and placed her hand holding her key to the orb and raised the other, turning it into an energy cannon and launching an extremely powerful beam at Starscream, screaming herself all the while as the enormous amount of energy coursed through her body painfully. Starscream's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh slag." Then the beam hit and his screams echoed throughout Detroit, his body being launched far away. Sari collapsed and with her last thoughts directed the dangerous amounts of excess Allspark energy inside her to a small upgrade, turning her ears into an elven shape and making herself a few inches taller, then she collapsed. Isaac ran to her frantically from the sidelines.

"SARI!"

* * *

**OK I hope you liked my newest chapter! It took me a while to type this up as I have little time these days and I had to keep switching to the episode to know what was going on. If you haven't noticed yet Sari will not be as attached to the Autobots as the original, but I have a reason for this! You will see why eventually. This is tylermech66, signing out. **

**P.s. I really like elven ears, they look cool -_-**


	4. family

**I hate it when updates take this long, it makes me sad. I have made energon slightly radioactive in this fic as that just makes sense to me, if you want to know why just research it yourselves, I've forgotten the reason it makes sense :P**

* * *

The Autobots were gathered at professor Sumdac's tower that he had brought Sari too, normal hospitals would not even be able to begin to treat her. He had found out while working alongside Ratchet, even though Ratchet only observed her personal nanobots (Which is what she had instead of cells), that she had been knocked out by the enormous amount of energy that had coursed through her. Ratchet shook his head as he put away his scanner.

"I don't know how she managed to survive that, the amount of energy that she had allowed in herself would have caused pretty much any Cybertronian to explode. She's a tough one that's for sure." Isaac was just thankful he had someone with the technology to treat her.

"Again I must thank you, this is a bit out of my league."

"Sari should wake up in about three days as the native nanobots in her system repair her overloaded unique circuits, they would know better than me about her body so we'll just let them do their work." Isaac nodded and knelt by her bed, reassured that she was safe and in good health. He still wasn't used to how she looked like a teenager that was already taller than him.

The Autobots left Isaac to be with his daughter and returned to the base.

* * *

_Two days later_

Sari's eyes snapped open as she jumped awake, the sudden light causing her to close them again but recovering from it better than any organic could. She saw her dad sleeping with his head on her bed and drooling.

Sari jumped out of bed and got used to her new height, then she put her blanket on her dad and walked to Isaac's lab to get some of the energon that she had stored there. She had gotten it from the Autobots when Ratchet had seen that she had never had any before and had decided that it would only be beneficial to her health.

Sari opened the door to the lab and picked it up from the lead safe it was hidden in, as it was slightly radioactive to normal organics but Sari was anything but normal. She bit into the bubblegum stick shaped energon and her sore body almost instantly felt better though not entirely.

"I love energon, it is so delicious!." She was about to leave when she noticed that the giant head's eyes were glowing in reaction to the energon radiation, she then realized that it must be a Cybertronian because she recognized the destronium circuitry lining it's uh, circuits, from the opening in Ratchet's arm, it is a very distinctive pattern compared to earth circuitry.

"Why does my dad have a Cybertronian corpse in his lab" She walked up to it and observed the circuits, admiring how advanced they were in comparison to even her dad's robots. She used her abilities to make small bursts of electricity go through the circuits and observed the reactions on certain parts of the head, isolating what does what and learning how the head overall worked, of course most of the circuits ran down to the neck and got cut off, she guesstimated those were what made the body move.

"Hmm, I wonder if it is Autobot or Decepticon? Either way, this is a treasure trove of information, if this guy was a flyer I might be able to figure out how to truly fly!" She was of course talking about the difference of, say, a bird and a pilot.

Sari used her very adaptable hands, forming them into tools for the job, and started the difficult task of tracing anything that had to do with flight to the processor and isolating the codes (or instincts if you will), that were needed. She continued to do this into the day, losing track of time in her fascination.

* * *

The Autobots had finally got comfortable in their new home, Bumblebee having found out about the glory of earth videogames and annoying everyone with his new favorite music, dubstep.

Ratchet was cleaning his tools when he noticed Sari walking in looking happy. He waved her over to do a check-up.

"Hi Ratchet, you guys can settle in quick. So am I all good?" Ratchet brought out his scanner, looking into her systems and seemed a bit frustrated.

"I can't tell if your healthy or not! Everything is so organic in structure that the only use I am is observing your nanobots and scanning your insides, I think a human technician would be better." Sari tilted her head but then realized that he meant a doctor. She then remembered her old anatomy lessons and asked Ratchet to make her a digital display of her insides and let her download it to study later, he did and she was given leave so she wandered around until she came to Prowls room, se peeked inside and saw him meditating so she left him alone.

Sari saw Bumblebee playing games but decided not to join in, he was a bit annoying so she talked with Bulkhead about stuff, somehow managing to get him to tell her that he was a certified spacebridge technician through a discussion about Cybertron, also that Bumblebee had been beaten in a wrestling match but the opponent went crazy and on a rampage.

"That's awesome Bulkhead! Is it possible to make a spacebridge here?" Bulkhead shook his head.

"No, it is against regulations and we don't even have the right parts or resources to do that." Sari's new elven ears drooped in disappointment but she decided to stay awhile and get Ratchet to let her try and figure out how to make a smaller version of his scanner for her to use.

* * *

Sari was bringing her dad some food as he had again missed lunch, she swore that if she wasn't here he would die of malnutrition or exhaustion. As she walked into the office she saw that her dad was eavesdropping on a conversation between Powel and that biochemistry guy. She walked up to her dad and said.

"Boo!"

"Ahwaah!" He grabbed his chest.

"Sari don't do that, I have a frail heart.'

"Sorry dad, I couldn't resist. So what's the scoop?"

"OH, Porter is about to fire Mr. Black from Sumdac industries, I like to eavesdrop on my friend's officed calls so that he doesn't do anything too outrageous." Sari nodded at that wisdom and routed a link to the communication so that she could join in just before Powel could fire him.

"Now wait a minute Powel. I think that Mister Black can still be of use to us, that acid is an interesting concoction, but I sincerely hope you aren't planning on using it for anything, unethical?" Promethuis shook his head, glad for a chance to keep his job.

"Good, now if you will come to my new lab I will show you what I have planned."

"Uh, ok miss Sumdac, good day Mr. Sumdac." And he cut of his feed while Powel looked to an amused looking Isaac.

"Isaac! What are you thinking letting her do that? The man is a nutcase and is losing us profit." Isaac just shrugged.

"She is going to inherit this business, she's got to learn the ropes sometime, this could be a good learning experience." Powell just shook his head in defeat and cut off his own feed, leaving Sari and Isaac to talk for a bit.

"Dad, I think I've forgotten to ask but, do I officially exist? I mean I wasn't born in a hospital and as far as I know, their are no records of me." Isaac had a shocked expression at the sudden question, he also realized that was true, he had never thought of such an obvious thing so he told her that he would work it out while she met with Prometheus.

* * *

Sari had talked to Prometheus a bit and had eventually had him placed in her small department of Sumdac inc. The lab she had talked about earlier was what her dad had given to her for her experiments as they were getting bigger, he had also assigned her a new department just for the research and development of her abilities and eventually cybertronian technology.

This is what Isaac had decided was a good starting point for her eventual taking over of the company as he was getting a bit old and she was growing fast.

* * *

Sari was with her dad who had fixed the dinosaur robots after Bulkhead had smashed them up a couple of days ago and was showing them off, she felt something off like when she first saw Starscream but decided that it wasnt worth worrying about, then they started attacking the crowd, Sari's eyes widened as she saw her dad wasn't moving as the t-rex charged at him.

"Dad!" She sprinted forwards and knocked him out of the way, getting eaten by the t-rex bot. The inside of the mouth was empty but the rising heat was worrying. Sari brought out her energy blades and cut threw one of the teeth, slipping out before it did what it was going to do and rolling on the pavement.

Sari quickly got back up and transformed her arm into an energy cannon like before but the blasts that she let out were of course not nearly as powerful as the Allspark empowered one had been. She started to sweat from the amount of energy she was losing, apparently this thing took up a lot of power. Sari then transformed into her robot mode and turned her forarms into energy blades, attacking the dinosaur until Ratchet yelled for Bumblebee to mix his electricity with his magnetism, letting loose a blast of EMP.

Sari saw that it was taking awhile so she then scampered up Bumblebees chassis and used her key to lend a boost to his attack.

"This should do the trick!" Everyone's sight was blinded by the light of the attack, the light emp waves that were bouncing back were making all the Autobots a bit sluggish but luckily the attack had worked as planned and the dinosaur robots were offline for now. Sari transformed back into default mode and wiped the sweat from her forhead.

"That was a good workout, hey dad! Can I be the one to figure out what caused the malfunction!?"

Isaac had a proud look on his face, happy that she was getting so interested in his work.

"Of course Sari, but I will be reviewing your work." Sari nodded in acceptance, she was still just a rookie after all. She noticed Prowl looking contemplatively at the robots, as if he had noticed something.

* * *

Sari had just gotten to her dad's lab, she opened the door and walked in, she thought she saw a light coming from the head's optics but she decided it was her imagination. she had asked her dad if she could do this because she wanked some more practical experience in robotics. She approached the dinos and used her rigged up smaller version of Ratchet's scanner to do a cursory examination.

"Let's see if I can find the bug without even opening the chassis." The more she looked the more she noticed things that should not be in presentation bots, like something resembling flame thrower systems and transformational abilities though much simpler than the Autobot transformational systems she had been given a crash course in by Ratchet. She was getting more suspicious about these robots.

"Hmm, the implications of these features are grim, lock down mechanisms too? This doesn't seem like dad's work."

"Grim, lock... grim, lock..." Her eyes sharply focused on the T-rex robot that was SPEAKING!

"Uh, now I know that this isn't something dad did! What are you?!"

"Me... Grimlocke." Sari blinked, then realized that these were the equivilant of newborn life forms, so they were actually very smart. The Allspark energy must have givin them the spark of life, using their dino behavioral programming as a base to build up instincts and intelligence.

"Umm, hi, you are Grimlocke?"

"Yes, me Grimlocke!" Sari nodded, fascinated that these mere presentation bots had just gained sentience, although this one did appear to be the smartest.

"Well, me Sari, my dad is your creator." Grimlocke lowered his head to her height.

"Creator is your creator? You are... sister? Big sister?" Sari's eyes widened as she realized that this was true in a way, these new life forms were basically her little brothers.

"Y-y-yes, I guess I am." Grimlock smiled as much as he could and raised her on his head, doing a little dance.

"Sister sister! You big sister, even though you smaller, you bigger... uh, I confused now." Sari giggled after that and decided to name the others as they seemed to think of her as the leader, which made sense as she was basically the already establish alpha if you are thinking in dinobot.

She looked at the pteradon.

"Hmm, you can be... Swoop! And you," Looking at the triceratops, "Can be slag!" He let out an insulted snarl.

"Ok ok, you can be Snarl, is that alright?" He nodded so she then lead them to the industrial elevator that the Autobots usually used to get them out of the building to introduce them to the Autobots so that there wasn't any misunderstandings.

After they left two red eyes glowed in the darkness of the lab.

"Hmm, very interesting. This could be worth observing..."

* * *

Sari had lead the, what she had decided to call them, Dinobots to the plant, but first showing them to Isaac so that they would know their dad.

"Sari, you are saying that they gained sentience and basically named you leader as you are the 'Big sister'?" Sari nodded happily, her mood high as she now had some sort of minions (Kind of). Isaac saw that they somehow looked nervous, like they were trying to seek his approval, that was when he finally realized that they were seeing him like a father, so he decided to accept what Sari had told him.

"OK, I guess we can, uh, work something out." Sari cheered and the dinobots joined in, she said goodbye to her dad and lead the Dinobots to the plant.

* * *

Ratchet glowered at the Dinobots as Sari gave her explanation, he still remembered how Grimlocke had knocked him around.

"I told you Ratchet, they have no recollection of anything before they woke up. That reminds me, I've still got to figure out who fiddled with them and gave them all the extra functions..." Optimus raised the thing above his right optic.

"Extra functions?" Sari raised her hand and pointed at her fingers and she counted out the things she had found

"OH you know, fire breath, transformational abilities, titanium alloy plating, auditory sensors, optical sensors, olfactory sensors, etcetera etcetera." Optimuses optics widened more and more as she pointed things out.

"Uh, Sari. I think something like that should be a bit more high priority than showing off your new 'Brothers'" Sari glowered at him a bit, these were her brothers dangit! He wasn't going to talk about them like they weren't there.

"Optimus, they are as sentient as you or me, I wont have you talking about them like they are common animals!" She seemed to have bonded to them quite quickly.

Optimus sighed.

"I guess you are right, we will have to register themin the databanks soon but I still say that you should be focusing on whatever made those upgrades!" Sari still was glowering a bit at him but she sighed and nodded, jumping onto Grimlocke's head and placing her hand above his processor, using her always improving abilities to try and see if Grimlocke had any recordings of something tampering with his code.

"Hmm, I cant find anything, it must of happed while he was beingt rebuilt after Bulkhead smashed them up." All the Dinobots turned to him and growled a bit, causing the laid back bridge-tech to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry?" Sari shook her head.

"I'll ask dad if he knows anything, but if you guys treat my brothers bad while I'm away you will regret it. Same goes for you guys." She then transformed her feet into their rocket skate forms and sped away, leaving the Autobots and the Dinobots to look at each other awkwardly.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was to your liking, it is the longest chapter yet too. I have certain bots in mind that will also join Sari's growing little group too but that will have to wait for a while. Also, who has also thought that the Dinobots and Sari are siblings? I hope I can update again soon but I wouldn't hold my breath...**


	5. research and attack on halloween

**Yay,this one was much faster then the last one, hope to keep it up**

* * *

Sari was about to walk into her dad's lab when she heard him talking to someone through the door, she tried to listen in but the door opened before she could hear the other person. Isaac looked at her as she straitened up, acting as if she had not just been caught eavesdropping.

"Hi dad, I was hoping to ask if you knew of anything that could have given the Dinobots those extra features" Isaac looked away nervously for a few seconds until he stuttered out his explanation while fidgeting with is hands.

"I, uh, guess I was a bit to inspired by the Autobots, I experimented with the ideas and that is what you saw?": He was sweating a bit and Sari just had a bit of a deadpan expression.

"Ooook, not buying it. Dad, you couldn't lie to save your life, now please tell me what you are hiding." She looked over his shoulder into the room, not seeing anything that wasn't there before, eh, he must of been using the phone.

Isaac again looked nervous.

"Its, uh, your birthday present! Yes that is it, your birthday present. I was experimenting for your present this year, I guess I got a bit carried away." Sari decided she wasn't going to get anymore out of her dad but still she had to ask for the sake of punishment.

"Will my present breathe fire? That is so awesome dad!" she hugged him while his face paled as he realized that he would have to do that now to keep up his story, he mumbled a bit as Sari walked away to her own lab.

"Oh what have I done, I should have the tower fireproofed immediately."

* * *

Sari was downloading the data she had obtained from the head she had gotten a bit ago into her computer so that she could analyze it, she had managed to isolate the flight controls and code and instinct all the way into the primary systems, she was now attempting to isolate anything about flight from the excess things that the head had needed to survive in life in the data she had.

Sari had just about given up for the day when she noticed a peculiar line of code, it was all of course in cybertronian text but this line was in blue instead of black, it contained the codes that kept a Spark stable and healthy, Sari got very excited as this means she could learn more about her own spark and maybe, just maybe, make a few adaptations that would make her own better.

* * *

Sari saved her progress and left her lab, she was going to go visit the Autobots but she noticed a red light flashing on the secretary's desk computer, it showed that one of the many Sumdac labs had been infiltrated and robbed.

"OH no, nobody steals from Sumdac!" She swiftly transformed and used her rocket skates to get to the last known location of the thief. She saw that Optimus had caught him and held him by the legs, Then the others came rushing in, the Dinobots at the back.

"Ah man! You guys get all the fun." She walked up to the thief and pressed a few buttons on the backpack thing, deactivating it and having Optimus put him down as she cracked her knuckles, laying down a beating upon the guy that he would never forget. Optimus didn't interrupt as he had stolen HER family's property after all.

After she was done she rode on Swoop back to the tower with Grimlock and Snarl following behind.

* * *

Sari had gotten back to her little lab, eating one of her precious energon sticks as she typed on her lab computer, it tasted like lightning somehow with a bit of sugar thrown in. She was organizing the data about the head's old spark system codes. She had discovered that the rate of energy output was really variable in every cybertronian and that it was possible to change it, the only drawback was the more output the more fuel was needed. She figured that if she could somehow control this with her thoughts then she could manage to have a sort of supercharged mode, of course she would be EXTREMLY hungry after every use but it was a very good power to have.

She was interrupted from any more discoveries by Prometheus barging in with papers full of data.

"Miss Sumdac, I have finished testing the Autobot and Decepticon alloys you have given me. I have found that while the deception alloy is extremely effective armor, it is relatively brittle, while the Autobot alloy is weaker it is capable of bending quite a lot, as such it is a much easier to repair metal." Sari was happy with the results, if she could figure out am good ratio for an alloy of both she could have quite the metal, with a few added features. She happily told him to continue.

"And as for the examination of the bloodlike substans in yolur system that you call Nanoblood, I have found that the blue glow does not come from the liquid but the nanobots that replace normal human cells. They are made from a protein-like substance that is foreign to this planet but they are extremely hardy and, uh, loyal is the best word I can think of, unlike human cells these nanobots actually know what their doing and can not get confused between your body and a foreign force. This makes your immune system extremely effective but now we are getting even more out of my territory.." Sari nodded, knowing his skills lay in biochemistry, not anatomy and robotics.

Sari finished her energon stick and saved her progress yet again on her computer, she then went to look at her blood under the microscope, seeing that the glowing blue Nanos looked remarkably like human blood cells but blue of course and with tiny tentacles reaching out the sides. She introduced a bit of bacteria and saw the Nanos chase after them and devour them, letting out a small blast of pink that she guestimated was energon being created.

"Wow, they are really efficient." She then put the energon dust (crumbs) that had fallen on her desk into the fluid and saw the Nanos race to the material and grab onto it, but then they stopped, obviously confused as they could not travel to her energy storage organ.

She rose her head and yawned, going back to bed as she did not want to spend the night working, even if it was interesting, she had Prometheus go research possible materials for her eventual armor, she had her robot mode's armor but it was not the strongest and was very hard to replace.

* * *

_couple weeks later, Halloween_

Sari was at the base wearing a costume that looked like samurai armor but fit to her shape and covering less. She had decided on this as she wanted to do something different this year, she didn't really feel like trick or treating much anymore with how much she had started to grow up but she still wanted the candy (that glorious invention) so she was going to teach the Autobots about the holiday.

"So, uh, the purpose of this _Halloween_ is to...disguise yourself in order to...frighten strangers and extort sugar infused...nuggets?" Sari giggled at Optimus's summary.

"No silly, Halloween originates from the Mexican holiday Dio de los Muertos, or Day of the Dead, which was celebrated in Mexico long ago and still is, it is traditionally a day that people believe that a family can spend time with their deceased loved ones and to give the dead a party too, at least that's the gist of it. I honestly don't know how America has managed to mutate it into Halloween but they are good at that kind of stuff, in fact many of the things Americans do are strange to the rest of the world." Optimus rose his eyebrow thing at that.

"This Day of the Dead sounds much more sensible than this strange tradition, but who am I to judge? I'm a giant robot." Sari laughed at that and she picked up a huge pumpkin from the patch they were in, holding up the largest one in the patch didn't even give her a sweat as she walked with Optimus until they came to a spider decoration which seemed to make Optimus space out.

"Uh, Optimus? Optimus!" He shook his head a bit.

"What was that about?"

"Just a memory of the past, nothing important" He then walked away with a forlorn look on his liquid metal face.

* * *

Sari was walking down the street with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, she had found out that Bumblebee was actually around the equivalent of a ten year old on Cybertron, not surprising really, and that Bulkhead was around thirteen. They had both wanted to go trick or treating so she was escorting them, in her head it made her laugh at the image of her leading along human versions of them from house to house.

As Sari attempted to give them a crash course in the art of Halloween she sensed something from the rooftops, unlike all the other times she would not dismiss this so she asked Bumblebee to run a scan of the area but he came up with nothing, Sari shrugged and got to the first house.

"Trick or treat!" She noticed that bumblebee was freaking out.

"It's their first time trick or treating." Grin.

* * *

"I'm telling you I saw a GIANT spider, it's true!" Sari actually thought about this, her sixth sense thing that she had finally noticed was picking up on a new thing but this WAS Bumblebee we're talking about. Before she could think about for too long she felt something sticky wrap around here and pick her up.

"Whoa!" She looked up and saw, of course, a giant spider. Sari brought out her energy blades and cut through the web, back flipping away from the spider.

"Ooh you've got some moves little girl, but can you beat this!" The spider then transformed into a **very** hot looking femme, she then proceeded to seduce then stab Bulkhead and took out Bumblebee easily.

"There! Your safe now, let's go!" Sari raised her eyebrow but was not convinced, her act was paper-thin at best and she already knew that they would survive.

"Yuh know what? I don't really want to go through this little charade so I'm just going to attack you m'kay?" She then sprinted forward, slicing at her shins and cutting into her weaker carapace/metal mix armor, she saw that she had flesh underneath the metal/carapace exoskeleton and realized that she was a techno-organic, but not like her, more like a cyborg. Sari then flipped back to avoid a kick.

"You have quite the power for such a little thing, I wonder what would happen if I used my power on another techno-organic?" She tried to stab Sari but she was too fast for her, Sari saw that her face was the thinnest in armor so she attacked there using her normal energy balls, causing Black-Arachnia to get angry.

"Frag your an annoyance, I just want that key of yours!" Sari brought out her energy cannon, blasting at her face and giving her burns across her face.

"Agh!" She then charged at Sari, slashing her with her claws until her arm was pulled back by a grappling hook. Arachnia turned and saw Optimus struggling to hold her in place so she gave a tug and flung him into a building.

"So, the rumors are true." While she had been distracted Sari had managed to get behind her, she then proceeded to stab Arachnia in her back making her scream in pain and bled a strange black liquid. She then fled, obviously so as to heal her wounds. Sari then gripped her shoulder were she had got a grazing scratch, the venom leaking into her Nanoblood and making her woozy but not unconscious, she managed to call for Ratchet to come help before she fell over exhausted.

* * *

Black Arachnia was wrapping her wounds with clothe as she had nothing else, she was already planning her revenge on the brat who had ruined her plan. She then started crying as she sulked over how messed up her life has been.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, the nerds (Who are quite awesome) among you will potentially love the research and I hope I got the origin of Halloween right, I'm going from memory. The next chapter should hopefully be out in about a week and a half if I have the time. but for now, ta-ta :)**


End file.
